


The Light in the Dark

by Theaisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Politics, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaisa/pseuds/Theaisa
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger drifted apart when Hermione chose Bellatrix Black over the Light. 20 years later, she is the leader of the political Dark faction, and in a fierce political rivalry with the Light faction led by Harry Potter. Despite attempts at reconciliation, the two factions are further apart than ever.Enter 7th years Lily Luna Potter and her unlikely girlfriend, Delphini Black. No one will keep the two apart, certainly not such a silly thing as politics.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lily Luna Potter/Delphini Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not forgotten my other stories but it's been a really busy month :)
> 
> Please enjoy this teaser.

Lily Luna Potter closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She was sitting on her girlfriend’s lap, head resting on her shoulder while she idly twirled a lock of soft dark curls around her finger. Her girlfriend had a book hovering in the air before her, the familiar scratch of a quill filling the quiet room. In her mind’s eye she could see how her girlfriend would bite her lip, the adorable squint to her nose as she concentrated on the text (not that anyone would ever dare tell her that). 

The Head Girl’s study already felt like home, they’d been sneaking off for some privacy all year. It helped that Lily herself was a prefect, making it easy to make excuses when patrolling. Even so, it was getting harder and harder to hide they were together, to keep up the frosty glares expected between Gryffindor’s Golden Girl and the Slytherin Princess when all she wanted to do was fall into those dark eyes and never--

She was startled out of her thoughts when her girlfriend put away the book and turned to push a strand of her red hair behind her ear, that hand continuing to run through her hair and scratch her scalp. If she was a cat, she would have purred. Then she felt soft lips melt against her own and automatically tried to follow them when they disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open and she knew she was pouting, but it was hard to stay mad when confronted with such an adorable fond smirk.

“I want you to meet my family”. 

Lily blinked, “What?”, in her dazed state she was sure she had misheard. 

“Come home with me for Yule”.

Lily could only stare in shock, she numbly repeated the first excuse that came to mind, “You know my parents don’t want me around Dark witches..”

She was suddenly shoved off her girlfriend’s lap, gently, but it was still jarring as she suddenly found herself looking up at her girlfriend’s agitated pacing. Her girlfriend snorted and gave her a wry stare, “Little too late for that, Lils”. She felt her cheeks darken in embarrassment, it’s not that she’d forgotten she was dating a Dark witch exactly, she just preferred not to think about it. And they never brought it up. Besides, she rarely even thought of Delphini Black as, well, a Black anymore. But her family terrified her.

She gave her a pleading look, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.. wouldn’t they hate me? The Black’s are head of the Dark aligned faction and who knows what they would do if they could get their hands on me?? Dad says that..”

Delphini abruptly spun around to glare at her. She stalked towards her, a dark, almost mad gleam in her eye, she hissed, “Oh please tell me you don’t believe in that nonsense propaganda?”

Her breath hitched, and her heart was suddenly beating like a drum. Her girlfriend had that look in her eyes that simultaneously made tendrils of fear and exhilaration twist around her spine. 

“I-.. I..”, her body was betraying her and she found it hard to think when she was being looked at like _that_. It was a relief when her girlfriend reached her, crawled onto the bed between her legs, and pushed her down on the bed by her shoulders. Then her arms were held by the wrists above her head, and she couldn’t help but moan and arch her back, enjoying when her breasts brushed Delphini’s, but wanting _more_. When her girlfriend leaned down to trail kisses along the side of her chin, she dutifully turned her head to give her better access. Then she felt her suckle and gently bite at her earlobe, making Lily shudder in response. 

“They are going to love you as much as I do”, that seductive purr whispered in her ear, “Well.. hopefully not _quite_ as much as I do”. Then she giggled and licked at her neck, and Lily could only whimper and moan. 

“Delphi..”, she begged, and was soon rewarded when the other witch gently bit her neck, making her hiss in pleasure and pain, even as she felt a hand run up her thigh. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, her girlfriend was a master of spontaneity and it made her feel more than a little naughty to be bare for her. She knew she was wet, soaked really, and was silently begging for- yes, two fingers then three were pushed into her roughly, filling her completely. “Yesss,” she hissed, and closed her eyes with sheer relief as Delphini took her quickly and roughly, just what she needed, and then she was being kissed, surrounded entirely by the scent of her lover, and Delphini curled her fingers just right until stars exploded behind her eyelids.

Afterwards, when she was curled against her girlfriend who held her protectively, she wasn’t surprised when the question came, “Will you meet my family?”, but the vulnerability in Delphini’s voice made her heart ache. She swallowed hard. _I love you_ , she wanted to say. “Okay”, she replied.


End file.
